dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Li'l Gotham (TV Series)
Li'l Gotham is a TV series that parodies many things in the Batman mythos, it airs on Cartoon Network. Cast Diedrich Bader as Batman, Hush Scott Menville as Robin, Jason Todd Alastair Duncan as Alfred Tara Strong as Batgirl, Harley Quinn Jeff Bennett as Joker Troy Baker as Hugo Strange Dee Bradley Baker as Penguin James Sie as Riddler Nolan North as Mr. Freeze, Hush Will Friedle as Mad Hatter Grey Griffin as Poision Ivy Episodes Season 1 #'Li'l Racers: '''Hugo Strange holds a race, the winner will be freed from Arkham Asylum, to keep everyone in Batman enters the race and says if he wins everyone will be sent back to Arkham and Hugo along with them. The Joker rides a Jokermobile, the Penguin rides a giant rubber duck, the Riddler rides a van with a question mark spray painted on it, and Robin points out how many villain's names start with "the". During the race villains such as Clayface, Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter join out of no where. At the end of the race, Joker makes Batman crash and he thinks he's won, only to see Robin, sitting on a peace of the Batmobile, which made it there before him. Robin is crowned the winner and goes home with a large meddle, he even wins the heart of Batgirl, before it is all revealed to be a dream. #'An Icey Wonderland:Batman and Robin was watching TV show called Law and Even More Law until a commercial has Mr. Freeze and Mad Hatter states a team up and they are freezing Gotham. Batman says Batgirl take care off it. Then 2 minutes later Mr Freeze and Mad Hatter are arrested and Batgirl changes the series to Wings of Batgirl. #'Be My Valentine: '''It's Valentine's Day in Gotham and Robin is trying to ask Batgirl to be his Valentine, but things keep getting in the way, such as criminals, Batman, and doors being slammed in his face. Meanwhile, Harley Quinn keeps trying to make Joker her Valentine, but Joker is trying to get away from her. In the end, Joker has Batman arrest him and Robin asks Batgirl to be his Valentine one last time, only to realize Harley Quinn got in the way, the bright side is she says yes. #'A Vacation: 'After a failed plot foiled by Batman and Robin, Joker's very angry at Harley and sent her on vacation, a very long vacation to Brooklyn. Batman decided to send Robin on vacation as well out of town. #'Arbor Day Curse: Batman Robin and Batgirl celebrate Arbor Day when Poision Ivy arrives and turns all of the trees into tree like monsters. Robin attacks then Poision Ivy controls him. She finds a way to control Batgirl. Then Batman burns trees foiling Ivy's scheme. At the end Robin complains that Batman wasn't in the spirit. #'Horrible Hospital: '''Bruce is in the hospital, since Robin threw a batarang at him and he didn't catch it, though he tells Robin to say he was beaten by Bane. His doctor turns out to be Hush, though Robin doesn't notice since he is wearing a fake mustache. He then claims that he needs to operate on Batman, but Robin points out that he just has a large bruse on his head, Hush then knocks Robin down before repeating himself. He tries to begin the operation but Robin keeps getting in the way, he snaps when Robin tells him how to do his own job and begin yelling at him, he then hears Batman say that he is healed before walking away, leaving Hush in a dark room, where he begins to cry. #'Hail to the King: A zombie plauge breaks out in Gotham which was created by Hugo Strange. Bruce is infected, Batgirl is infected and even Alfred is infected, so it is up to Robin to cure everyone. Hugo realizes his plan has backfired when he begins to become infected, so he works on a cure. Later, he is half infected and he gives the cure to Robin, who uses it on Strange first and it works, he then runs around, curing everone, he then yells hail to the king, before realizing everyone has lost their memories, meaning they don't even know he is the hero. # '''Rivals: Robin discovers that Jason Todd went to town. He discovers that he is the exact opposite of him. Batman respects him Batgirl loves him and that he is tough. Robin soon discovers that he works with Joker. Robin fights him until Batman slaps Jason in the face. # '''Best of the Worst: '''Robin finds out Batgirl has a thing for bad boys, so he shows up wearing sun glasses and a leather jacket, when asked where he got it he claims he bought it, though in reality he stole it from Jason. He tries to be bad but every time he does it turns out he's done a good thing, such as taking an old woman's purse, only to realize there is a bomb in it. In the end he takes off the suit and puts back on his Robin costume, when Batgirl asks why he says that even if he tries to be bad he ends up doing good, which makes her laugh before calling him funny, Robin then fists pumps before running off, only to bump in to a half naked Jason. # '''Free Junk: '''Alfred begins on giving some of Batman's none useful gadgets to people for free. Soon Batman and Robin figures out Alfred accidentally gave a doomsday device to Penguin, a more upgraded version of a freeze gun to Mr. Freeze, and a bomb to Joker. Now Batman, Robin, and Batgirl go and bring the objects back to the Batcave. At the end Batman tells Alfred to no longer sell his stuff, or the world will end. Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Comedy